


Questioning

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, brad isn't even in the story lmao, but it's implied, i guess there's some lloyd x brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: All the ninja are excited to finally visit Lloyd’s school, but Lloyd doesn’t seem very excited to go back to Darkley’s. Kai is there to talk him out of it, but it seems Lloyd is more confused about himself rather than his old school.





	Questioning

When the ninja first received the invitation for a ceremony at Darkley's School, Lloyd was excited. However, his excitement dropped rather quickly, as he recalled his time there.

Lloyd knew things were going to be different. Apperantly, the school's policy and education goals had changed, and the school had even been renamed to Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children.

It still didn't make the halls of the school any less haunting. Lloyd had to admit, he was curious about the changes, but also scared. People don't suddenly have a change of heart because of a name change, and Lloyd knew who he was dealing with.

He sighed, pausing the video game he was playing.

"Are you okay bud?" Kai asked, turning off his phone, and moving closer to Lloyd on the couch. "You look kinda stressed."

"I do!?" Lloyd jumped. "I-I mean! Why would I be stressed? I'm okay!" the kid smiled as widely as he could. "See?"

"Oh yeah, definitely stressed." Kai concluded, but it didn't need much thought to figure it out. "What's wrong, little bro?"

Little bro.

Kai had been using that nickname for weeks but Lloyd never got tired of it, unlike other nicknames the team had come up with for him. He liked that one, and he liked Kai.

"I'm just not so sure I'm ready to go back." Lloyd admitted. "Everyone will be different."

"But you hated it there. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, I didn't hate Brad…" Lloyd mumbled.

"Is Brad the one I'm competing against for the 'best friend' title?" Kai joked.

Lloyd shook his head, cracking a smile. "Yeah, he was my best friend, but also… Yeah. He was my best friend."

Lloyd knew that Kai wasn't going to buy any of the words he said. It was clear he was hiding something.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd?"

"What?" Lloyd turned away, eyesiding Kai. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Lloyd, not even Jay could tell a more obvious lie."

"Ugh…!" Lloyd groaned. "How do you manage to make me tell you everything?"

"Becase I'm your best friend and not that Brad guy?" Kai winked, hoping it would light up the kid's spirits.

"Maybe." Lloyd sighed. "I, um… I'm not very proud of the rest of the story."

"Hey, you can tell me." Kai smiled at Lloyd, trying to encourage him. "I won't judge you."

"You promise?" Lloyd looked up at Kai.

"Promise."

The green ninja sighed once more. He knew Kai was telling him the truth, but he still found it difficult to express his thoughts.

"I guess I kinda liked Brad."

Kai tilted his head, signaling Lloyd to continue.

"I had a crush on him."

"That's all?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" Lloyd was confused.

Kai's expression did not change at all. "That's the great reveal? Your deepest secret? The very depths of your heart-"

"Okay, I get it, you're not surprised!" Lloyd interrupted him. "For  _some_  reason."

"Did you want me to be?" Kai asked.

"I thought you'd think I'm disgusting for liking a guy."

"Lloyd, no." Kai shook his head. "Of course I wouldn't. It's completely normal."

"It is?" Lloyd put both his legs on the couch, hugging them.

"Yeah!" Kai put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, okay? If you like dudes instead of girls, that's your business, and nobody else's. I'm glad you told me."

Lloyd smiled slightly. "I'm glad I told you too."

"Come here." Kai opened his hands to welcome Lloyd into a hug, which the kid accepted immediately.

"And for the record," Lloyd said after pulling away. "I like girls too."

"Ay, bi buddies!" Kai cheered and held out his fist for a fist bump.

"By buddies…?" Lloyd tilted his head. "Who are we saying goodbye to?"

"No," Kai chuckled. "I meant bisexual. It's when you're into both women and men. Bi is a shortcut."

"Oh!" Lloyd nodded. "I get it!"

Lloyd bumped his fist with Kai's and giggled.

Bi buddies it was.


End file.
